Talk:Hiruzen Sarutobi
Personality Should it be mentioned in his personality that he didnt want to deal with the dark side of shinobi/world and that he intrusted danzo with thoughs task? (talk) 03:08, May 21, 2013 (UTC) NaruHina4ever :Done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:34, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Water Release Doesn't he have water release due to his Wood Jutsu? (talk) 05:20, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Tierein :Hiruzen does not use the wood style he's never been shown use It and never mentioned to --ROOT 根 (talk) 05:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ::It is Hashirama who has wood release. Jacce | Talk | 05:46, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Ōnoki how about add that Hiruzen Sarutobi meet Ōnoki sometime in his life, cause he knows Ōnoki'sDust Release ?-- :It's only natural for Hiruzen to know him, both are/were Kage and their villages fought against each other during the Third Shinobi World War.Norleon (talk) 14:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Cerez ordered me to tell you that there's no way for two 1000 year old men not to know each other, just relaying a message like a good boy.--Elveonora (talk) 15:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::And with that, everything is said and we can forget this topic forevermore.Norleon (talk) 16:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Knowing is one thing, meeting is other, i know who Kishimoto is, but i never met him. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Shuriken I was thinking that we add to his page that he was able to instantly summon/bring fourth shuriken. I find it odd that an Edo tensei, was able to get fuma shuriken like that. Same goes for Minato and his ftg kunai. But unlike Minato, Hiruzen actually had a panel of his summoning the shuriken, then making clones of them. (in the new chapter btw). Even if we don't give him the Lightning Blade Creation , we could mention it in his page. In addition, we need to make a shuriken subheading for him. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 17:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) : I'm actually not sure what to do about this. I'd rather not create an unnamed technique for his ability to summon shuriken, while at the same time I'm pretty sure its not Lightning Blade Creation. I'm also not too keen on adding a "Shurikenjutsu" section just yet. After all, the only thing of note that he's actually done with shuriken is use Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, which, in and of itself, is not that impressive nor noteworthy. All of that is already mentioned. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :: You don't think we should mention that he could summon shuriken? If i'm not mistaken, Edo Zombies don't carry items, only clothes. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 17:51, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: You forget, Mangetsu had all of the swords of the Swordsman in a scroll which he already had. Deidara had his clay. Hanzō had his kusarigama. So on and so forth. Its not uncommon for them to have weapons sealed on their body too, like Sasuke did against Itachi. What I'm getting at is, we don't know if he summoned the shuriken, or already had them sealed in a tag somewhere on him, or if he used another method. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) *Kabuto gathered the swords in the scroll (note the missing Samehada) * Who knows what Hanzo did * Hiruzen actually summoned the shuriken, hence the puff of smoke around it, before he threw it and replicated it. That much was shown. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 18:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) : That's not proof of him summoning it. Sasuke and Tenten unsealing the weapons from various objects also resulted in a poof of smoke, and Sasuke had it on his wrist, in particular, so it also made it look like a summoning. Also, that may be true as far as the swords, but that still doesn't account for Hanzō, Minato, Deidara, and now Hiruzen. We simply don't enough to make an conclusive decisions. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:05, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Hanzo and Deidara both do something different. In everyother instance, including Sasuke and Tenten, when a ninja tool is summoned, it is the result of a technique. In Sasuke's case, Lightning Blade Creation, and in Tenten's, Generic Sealing Technique. The only thing Hiruzen doesn't have, is a defined way he summoned his tool. Idk, I would add a technique like Ninja Tool Summoning, for those unexplained item summonings. Then add Gen. Seal. Tech. as a parent. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 18:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::: That seems unnecessary to me, but I'll wait for others to weigh in. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Or simply add the Generic Sealing Technique, which is the staple for ninja weapon summoning techniques, instead of making a new one...we don't know if the Hokages stopped at any moment to re-supply their weapon arsenals or if what Hanzo and Deidara do is unique, if Kabuto resuplied them with weapons or if it's connected to the Hokages weapon use...there's simply too little to go on. To me he simply brought out a weapon, same show almost everyother ninja does in battle. Darksusanoo (talk) 18:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) : No, we see everyone pulling their items outta their sack or bag, on their person. What Hiruzen did was summon the Fuma Shuriken. Regardless if Hiruzen resupplied himself with weaponry, he still summoned the shuriken. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 18:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) It's either fuuinjutsu or summoning technique, but no scroll or tattoo can be seen. He did it with only 1 free hand behind his back, so he likely pulled it out from his fart hole--Elveonora (talk) 19:47, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's not the first time that things like these have been seen, shinobi summoning weapons out of seemingly nowhere. It's these kinds of things we aren't supposed to stress and just accept that it was summoned. We weren't anywhere near him to see what he did, the same way Sakon summoned a kunai out of seemingly nowhere during his battle with Raidō and Genma. There's nothing here worth mentioning or overly stressing about.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:52, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I remember the Sakon&Ukon kunai thingy, but can't find it. Can you direct me over the talk?--Elveonora (talk) 20:00, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Chapter 185 pages 3-4.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Just to give my simple opinion, it looks like he summoned the shuriken, but thats not a big think, like other users said, it is a normal thing. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 20:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :If you read the first part of the Lightning Blade Creation article you'll see that all that is, is a specialised version of the ninja tool summon. Logically it's a convenient way to carry a lot of weapons and have them at your disposal without weighing you down.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:30, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Unless the story itself shows or hints at it being something more than generic sealing, I see no reason to think it's something unique or more complex. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Dead? Did Obito manage to completely destroy Hiruzen despite his immortal body? He's been missing for awhile even though all the other Hokage have been show at one point. General Heed (talk) 18:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC)